ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Dark One" Heretic
Bio Name: Heretic Age: 40 Nicknames: Dark One, One Man Army, Born: Sheffield England Now Residing: Richmond Virgina Alignment: Face Height: 6'6 ft Weight: 278 lbs Background Born into what can only be called a normal family, certainly not one well versed in the grappling arts. Heretic was brought up in that usual single child home that breeds so much angst. Heretic found an outlet for that teenage rebellion in-between the ropes of the squared circle. Picked up by Raziel in the formers fledging career days more as a cohort or stooge. Heretic quickly made the steps out of his friends shadow and began to form his own niche. Heretics career has evolved from a roughhousing extremist and wild brawler that won him a legion of fans and a greater legion of foes. Over the years the popularity of this perennial fan favourite caused the Dark One to form a more technically proficient and grounded mat style but not in such a way as he ever forgot his wild chair swinging or haymaking youth. With his passage into EWR's iconic roster Heretic is looked to cerment himself as a solo competitor and managed to pick up several belts in the federations run becoming an Extreme Champion and Revolution champion of note holding some of the companies longest title reign. As the company shut it's doors Heretic had reached his peak the cusp of the world title. When the company re-opened the then co-owners Raziel and Syphon called on Heretic as one of the first people to join the reopened startup which glad the Dark One did. With a wealth of expeirence behind himself and all the expectations in the world on his shoulders this could finally be the Dark-Ones time. Entrance ''' Entrance theme: '''One Man Army - Spiritual Beggars '''Entrance description: '''The Arena lights dim as the chords of "One Man Army" begin to fill the arena. The crowd rising to their feat as blue spotlights begin to sweep the arena. A crescendo of cheers as the main riff of the theme kicks in and Heretic strides out onto the ramp. He pauses at the top and spreads his arms finger extended in the classic "horns" gesture he looks around the arena nodding at fans and signs alike. With a swift start he heads off down the ramp stopping to smile and slap hands with fans or glare at those of which he disapproves. Stopping at the base of the ring steps he removes his shirt a sample of the latest merchandise on offer for all Heretic fans and tosses it into the crowd. Picking a young fan out of from near the front row the Dark One beckons them forward pulling his ever present blue sharpie from his tights and signing something for them. A pat on the head a pair of Heretic branded shades and they are back to their seats as Heretic vounds up the steps and steps through the ropes. Collecting cheers from all sides the Dark-One nods to the ring announcer and leans in a corner awaiting the start of the match up. Brief wrestling history Titles listed in Chronological order with the latest entries being the most recent *HWR: Hardcore Champion *HWR Tag Title *EWR: Extreme Champion *EWR: Revolution Champion *EWR: Tag Team Champion (As part of Apothic Destiny) *GWR: Tag Team Champion (solo, W/ Marcus Bailey, W/ Bryan Spencer) *GWR: Extreme Champion (Current :belt retired) *GWR: Revolution Champion *GWR: World Champion Wrestling Style and Sample Move list Finishing Move: Heretic Effect (Vertical Suplex lift dropped into a flowing DDT) Finshing Move 2: The Message (High impact running Big Boot) Wrestling Style: Power/Technical (Heretic has always wrestled as the big man but has evolved a more technical skill set over the years of his career.) Submission Finisher: Cross Armbar Signature moves: *Omega Strike (Enziguri to kneeling or rising opponent) *Corkscrew Suplex *Top Rope Diving Lariat *Powerbomb lift dropped into 3/4 Jawbreaker (Heretical Message) *Running Powerslam *Fall away Slam (also from elevated) *Hangmans Neckbreaker *Arm Trap Spinebuster *Flapjack lift to samon drop *Held Vertical Suplex *Powerbomb *Snap Powerslam *Short Arm Clothesline *Mounted Punches to grounded opponent Category:Male Wrestlers